


forte.

by feelingofthesea



Series: Sensation [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antagonism, Blood, Consent Issues, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Blaise almost had his old connection to his piano and music back, a giddy feeling already bubbling in his chest, as the fireplace on the opposite end of the room roared to life. His fingers stopped mid chord and the tone echoed painfully loud through the room.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Series: Sensation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077626
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	forte.

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE MIND THE TAGS.**
> 
> **Yes I also never read them, but I also don't complain if I end up in a “WTF?“ moment. So please go back and check them now and we can all be happy together, thank you!**
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

With one swift movement Blaise drew the dust protection that was covering the grand piano aside. Hands slightly shaking he brushed his fingertips over the cool wood, pushing memories –  _ Italy _ – aside. Sucking in a deep breath he took a seat on the piano bench. He positioned his hands, closing his eyes. Soaking up the texture of the keys, relishing the slightly rough marble from years of use. 

If he tried – really hard – to stop his thoughts from wandering he could feel a semblance of the peace playing had always brought him. He remembered how good it felt to get lost in a melody, he remembered how the weight on his shoulders used to just disappear, how breath came easy and the haze on his mind lifted.

Blaise almost had his old connection to his piano and music back, a giddy feeling already bubbling in his chest, as the fireplace on the opposite end of the room roared to life. His fingers stopped mid chord and the tone echoed painfully loud through the room. His features contorted in horror for a split second, before he regained control and schooled them in neutrality. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe this wasn’t Draco. 

But it was Draco. He was stepping out of the floo seconds later, dusting off his robes, arching an eyebrow as his gaze fell to the ashtray resting atop of the piano. 

“So you’re smoking now? Didn’t you tell me that’s a bad habit, for years?“ Draco’s tone was cold, distant.  _ Fuck _ .

Blaise cleared his throat, because he suddenly felt like someone was choking him but mostly to borrow time. 

“Don’t even try to find some duplicitous excuse. I know exactly what’s up.“ Draco stepped further into the room, propping his elbows up on the piano case. His brow furrowed. 

The paralyzing fear within Blaise turned into scalding hot anger, because who the fuck thought Draco he was to know exactly what’s up?

“But do you?“ He spat out, “Do you really think you do?“

Something dangerous flashed through Draco’s eyes and Blaise grabbed the bottle of whiskey that had been standing next to his feet for leverage.

“So you’ve not been fucking my son?“

The mask of neutrality on Blaise’s face fell. Breath was stuck in his lungs and his vision blurred slightly. Draco approached him with slow measured steps, but Blaise could have easily been elsewhere. He felt like he was standing beside himself. 

In stark contrast to his schooled features Draco roughly ripped the bottle out of Blaise’s hand, hurling it across the room. It hit the wall. Bursting into a million pieces. Liquor dripping down the tapestry. 

“Tell me you haven’t been fucking my son! Tell me!” 

Blaise could only listen to Draco scream. He was paralized, not able to react in any way. Seconds later Draco grabbed his collar, pushing Blaise backwards until he could feel his back hitting the cold hard wall. Before he had the chance to even so much as process the situation, Draco captured his lips in a kiss. Hot, not gentle at all, almost brutal and still Blaise felt how small flashes of electricity shot through his veins.

Only a heartbeat later Draco stepped back, leaving Blaise breathless, almost dizzy.

“Tell me  _ this _ isn’t what you  _ really _ want – still. It’s still not a fucking option and my son isn’t either!”

Blaise was breathing heavily. His shock had turned into a mix of fury and heavy arousal. 

“Oh, so you’re the one to make your son’s decisions?”

Draco growled, stepping into Blaise’s space again. Caging him in with his body, but Blaise wasn’t intimidated anymore.

“He’s of age Draco! He makes his own decisions.  _ This _ was his decision. It’s not that I forced him into a dark room and compromised him, or something.  _ He _ wanted that.  _ He  _ fucking seduced  _ me _ . Maybe he’s the one you should…”

Suddenly Draco’s hand was in his face. His flat palm connected so forcefully with Blaise’s cheek, his head snapped to the side. 

“What the fuck, Malfoy?”

Blaise fixed Draco with an appalled stare, feeling how blood rushed to his face, turning the skin hot. Draco’s body still pressed him to the wall.

“You stop talking  _ now, _ or next time it will be my fist.”

Draco’s words were calm, almost business like, the only thing that gave him away was the storm in his eyes. Blaise opened his mouth in response, but Draco cut him off with another kiss. Blaise wanted to fight it. He really did. He wanted to push Draco away and punch him, because he had the audacity to just saunter into his home, make a scene, kiss him,  _ slap him in the face _ and then kiss him again.

Instead Blaise kissed him back. Rough, sloppy and with everything he had. He let his tongue trace Draco’s lower lip, threaded his fingers through strands of blond hair, that felt so different and yet the same. A moan slipped past his lips as Draco frantically pulled his shirt aside, brushed his hand over bare skin. 

It didn’t last long, the contact seemed to snap Draco out of whatever haze he’d been caught in. He pushed himself off Blaise, took three hurried steps back, his breathing ragged. An almost painful expression crossed his features, before he pulled one hand down his face suddenly seeming exhausted.

Blaise tried to catch his own breath, carefully watching each and every one of Draco’s movements. A mix of confusing emotion fighting for the upper hand within him. Renewed anger taking over as Draco turned around, obviously heading for the fireplace.

“Seriously Draco? That’s it? You think you get to just walk in here accuse me of sullying your son,  _ fucking _ kiss me and then what? Disappear as if none of that happend?“

Draco abruptly turned back around, with a few long strides he was towering over Blaise again. His brow furrowed and then his fist struck Blaise’s jaw. Blaise stumbled, caught himself on the keys, a series of dissonant notes filling the loud silence. Cradling his face Blaise stared at Draco. There was tension so thick you could have cut it. A moment later Blaise’s hand shot for Draco’s collar and he was yanking him down for another bruising kiss. 

Fighting for dominance Blaise pushed Draco backwards onto the piano bench. Never breaking the kiss he straddled him, pressing his body to Draco’s, biting down on Draco’s bottom lip – hard. Almost hard enough to draw blood. He swallowed Draco’s growled response, not giving up an inch of ground.

Starting with a lingering kiss to the corner of Draco’s mouth, Blaise kissed a path towards Draco’s throat. Grabbing the keyboard for support, sending another series of dissonant sounds into the room. Feeling how they reverberated in his chest, mirroring the chaos of emotion coursing through his veins. 

Pushing every thought aside, Blaise sucked soft skin between his lips, determined to leave a mark, but Draco seemed to get his intentions and pushed Blaise off him with such force that he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Draco’s movements followed Blaise's. His face showing a feral expression, his arm already drawn back for another punch, but this time Blaise expected it and caught Draco’s arm mid swing. Pulling him down, spinning them around pinning Draco’s wrists with his hands, pressing Draco’s body to the floor with his own.

“Fuck off, Malfoy. What? Do you really think you just get to punch me now, every time you feel like it. Not going to happen!“

Blaise grabbed Draco’s wrists harder, stopping him from pulling away. A smirk spread on his lips, as a barely audible moan slipped past Draco’s lips. He brushed his own lips along the pulse point on Draco’s throat in a featherlight caress, coaxing little tremors from Draco’s body, relishing the satisfaction of seeing Draco’s cool mask fall. Slowly, piece by piece – sinfully.

Blaise left a trail of searing hot kisses on Draco’s skin, distracting him, all the while undoing the buttons on Draco’s shirt. One by one – steadily. A gasp pierced the silence as Blaise traced the blunt edge of his fingernails over the skin he beared and he readily swallowed any protest before it could leave Draco’s lips. Pushing his tongue forward, demanding what wasn’t an option and yet was right in front of him if he just took it. 

Draco’s wrists beneath his hands twitched, his body fought against Blaise, but his tongue tangled with Blaise’s in a mind numbing kiss. Until Blaise tasted copper and drew back just a fraction to swallow. He searched for Draco’s eyes through hooded lids, smearing blood on his lips as he licked them.

“Tell me this isn’t an option,  _ now _ .“ He growled, pressing his erection against Draco’s thigh, chasing friction, trying to maintain the control he gained. “Tell me!“

Draco just ripped his hands free – finally, pulling on Blaise’s shirt in response, ripping fabric appart, spilling buttons into the room. Threading his fingers through Blaise’s hair the next moment. Liking blood from his lips, before he demanded another kiss. Blaise met his urgency, his  _ brutality _ and fumbled with Draco’s belt. If that was as much of an answer he was about to get, he would take it. 

Nudging Draco’s legs apart with his knees, Blaise settled between them, roughly pulling Draco’s belt loose from the loops of his pants. The dull sound of metal dropping on wood drowned in an angry growl as Draco’s fist hit Blaise’s temple this time. Harder than previous, almost furious, definitely breaking skin. Blaise felt how blood slowly dripped down his cheek, got caught in his lashes. 

He blinked it away and closed one hand around Draco’s throat. Losely, the feral expression in his eyes was threatening. Blaise’s voice was low as he started to speak. Barely above a whisper.

“You fucking  _ know _ I can take you straight to heaven if you let me.” His fingertips left a suggestive trail along Draco’s hipbone, punctuating his words. “I can make your body levitate if you let me. Just stop fucking fighting, Draco.”

Slowly Blaise pushed his hand beneath the waistband of Draco’s pants. Never breaking eye contact and as he removed his other hand from Draco’s throat, sucking a finger between his lips before he traced the shape of Draco’s, it was as if something snapped. Blaise could practically feel how Draco  _ finally _ stopped fighting. Gave in and started to fight for a different kind of control. 

Flicking his tongue against Blaise’s finger that still rested on his lips Draco sucked it into his mouth for a second. Blaise wanted to wipe that smug look off his features, but at the same time he was done with this fight. Arousal clouded his senses and want took over his consciousness. Before Draco had the chance to realize what he was doing and change his mind again Blaise decided that if he was flirting with death, he would damn well be doing it right. 

He pushed Draco’s pants aside and wrapped his hand around his cock, tangling him into a rough kiss. Desperately trying to keep his own desire at bay Blaise’s hands were all over Draco’s body pulling sensation after sensation from him. He broke away from Draco’s lips, but only for a heartbeat. The corner of his mouth turned up in a devious smile and he spit on his palm. Pushing his own pants aside with his other hand, he started to stroke them both simultaneously. 

Draco bucked his hips into Blaise’s hand, tentatively pushing his own hand between their bodies, covering Blaises, guiding his movements. Blasie’s torso fell forward and he caught himself on his forearm. His breath ghosting along Draco’s throat, raising a shiver. Blaise had almost forgotten how good it felt to get burned, to be completely consumed by an internal fire. If that’s what burning in hell felt like he would claim all of his actions, begging to be banned from heaven forever.

His own heavy breathing was mingling with Dracos, steadily growing more ragged. Until everything stilled, time and space stopped mattering and the only things Blaise felt were bare skin under his fingers, hot liquid dripping down their joined hands and how Draco pulled at the hair at the base of his neck. 

Silence slowly came down on them like a muffeling curtain, for an indefinite amount of time. Blaise collapsed next to Draco on the hard, cool floor, their joined gasping for air the only sound that could be heard. 

Blaise’s thoughts started to catch up with him, as Draco restored his flawless appearance with a flick of his wand. His face showing a conflicted expression Draco disappeared through the fireplace, without glancing back once and Blaise felt the same feeling that had tucked on his heart after he’d shoved Scorpius into the floo a few days ago. Suddenly grasping its weight, wishing with a sense of despair his bottle of firewhiskey would still be standing next to the piano instead of soaking the wall behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I had an enormous amount of fun writing this series and I'm grateful for everyone who supported me on my journey. Especially for my dungeon family!! Y'all are the best and I love you endlessly (for too many reasons to list all of them). Thank you for all your help and constant encouragement. It means the world to me.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
